I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional display system which includes a volumetric display mechanism having a flexible mirror membrane from which images may be reflected in a manner which produces an illusion of a three-dimensional display.
II. Background of the Invention
Volumetric three-dimensional display systems are known. For example, one such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,290 issued to Traub. The system disclosed in the Traub patent includes a volumetric display member having a flexible mirror membrane.
In order to create a three-dimensional display employing such a flexible mirror membrane, a sequence of images must be reflected from the surface of that membrane in synchronism with the precise positioning of the membrane. The sequence of images may be produced by a computer system and positioning of the mirror may be controlled by driving a conventional loudspeaker to which the mirror membrane is attached with a standard sinusoidal signal. However, it is critical that the mirror membrane be positioned in precise synchronization with the projection of images onto that membrane.